


Trapped

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, PWP, Really OOC Houka and Ryuko, Wilfully Weak Ryuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Houka just wanted to know what the Kamui wearing girl feels like on the inside. HouRyu PWP dabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Wrote what's below based of this fanart.

Ryuko: *on the floor, tired from many fights*

Houka: *steps before her* I see even the great Matoi Ryuko gets exhausted.

Ryuko: Che, well what’s it to you, Four-Eyes?

Houka: *smirks, sits down, hooks Ryuko’s right leg on his shoulder, tangles her legs with wires, and back her against the wall.*

Ryuko: Wha?! What the-

Houka: *seized her right wrist* I’m very curious on what you feel like on the inside.

Ryuko: *blushes like crazy* The hell?! Get away from me- *silenced when Houka starts kissing her, his tongue shamelessly probing inside.*

Houka: *reaches down and pulls aside the suspenders from Ryuko’s chest, revealing her breasts to him. He starts to grope the firm mounds.*

Ryuko: *Gets really heady from both exhaustion and arousal and decides not to fight it. Stops resisting and kisses Houka back, she reaches down to undo his pants and pull out his cock, trying to stroke it to fullness.*

Houka: *Parts from Ryuko, gives a quick jostle of tongues and peck on her lips. He undoes Ryuko’s Kamui bottom and eases inside her. His face feeling red.* Mmm, you feel very warm inside, Matoi Ryuko.

Ryuko: *blushes and looks away* Uhh, just move Inumuta.

Houka: *chuckles and gives another kiss* So lovely, yet so impatient. *Went ahead and starts thrusting inside the younger girl. Houka can’t help but love it.*

Ryuko: *Ryuko gasps and winces*

Houka: *He stopped and pulled out* Am I hurting you? *His tone genuinely concerned.*

Ryuko: N-no, you just feel…thicker than I thought.

Houka: *looks at Ryuko if she was putting a front, but didn’t read it*

Ryuko: *Gently pulls Houka’s face to hers and kisses him for the longest time before pulling away* Just keep going, I’ll tell you when to stop.

Houka: *He simply nodded and re-entered inside her, starting a good rhythm for them. He makes soothing passes on Ryuko’s back, sides, and chest to vary stimulation.*

Ryuko: Mmm, Inumuta~ *Ryuko sighed, felt the building pool of heat from Houka’s treatment*

*Both of them continued cycle of touches and kisses until they came together, the flooding heat of their orgasms shook their entire being.*

Ryuko: *sighs and hums from the feeling, her face lit up and energized. Houka pulled out of her as Senketsu returned to normal* I like this more than I should.

Houka: If you like what I’m doing, just enjoy it Matoi. It isn’t healthy to resist pleasure all the time. *pulls her close* I’ll definitely seek you out again.


End file.
